


Confidentiality Status- Red

by 3starJeneral



Series: Stargate Drabbles weekly Challenge [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3starJeneral/pseuds/3starJeneral
Summary: A response to  Tumblr @StargateDrabbles Prompt #48 - Memo.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Stargate Drabbles weekly Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271348
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53
Collections: Stargate Drabbles Weekly Challenge





	Confidentiality Status- Red

At 4.45pm, the fax machine to his right starts whirring, disturbing the otherwise quiet office where Jack O'Neill sits, drumming his fingers gently on the large polished oak desk. 

"For the attention of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill..." yada yada yada... "We thank you for your leadership" etc etc.

He scans the official document until he finds the words he's looking for. 

"You are hereby granted a transition period of three weeks, to begin at 5pm today, September 1st, 2005, to facilitate your full move to Washington DC. Please report to the Pentagon at 9am Monday, September 26th, 2005, at which time you will assume control of The Office of Homeworld Security." 

He opens a blank personal email and begins to type. 

URGENT MEMO - CONFIDENTIALITY LEVEL RED  
To: Lt Col Samantha Carter  
From: Brig Gen Jack O'Neill 

"Carter, it's here. My place. 8. Bring an overnight bag... and your appetite.

I'm starving."

J x" 

Send.


End file.
